Luck of the Draw
by Angel22022
Summary: Duke comes up with a plan to win Serenity, however dark forces also see his plan as an opening for there own plans... This is on crack fic side of things by now...
1. Intertwined Plans

Note: Yu-Gi-Oh © Kazuki Takahashi

I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh.

Author's Note: I do not feel like writing out over 15 duels, so I will show changes in life-points, taunts, comments, and the winning upset/move.

This story will be a bit of a crack-fic. Also wrote the first 2 and half chapters years ago. I also have some notes from back then, but they made no sense. So I'm just going to run with that.

Also this takes place instead of Kaiba's Grand Prix tournament, and before Egypt.

_Chapter 1: Intertwined Plans _

Duke's Mansion 

Duke was sitting at home debating how to win Serenity. Eventually, he settled on a Duel Monsters tournament. He hoped he could get to Tristan before either of them was knocked out. Duke's idea was to have people, including other duelists vote in on matches. He would pick the eight most popular (that did not clash) and randomly select the order to fight. This way only known duelist could enter, and evil sect members would be deterred. All he now needed was a name for his tournament, and a way to give the info out. The polls however, were already open.

Unknown Location

"Master", a mysterious man said.

"Yes", replied an ever more sinister looking man.

"The one we've been watching, he's finally launched a Duel Monsters Tournament" the servant said.

"Good, then we must enter" his master replied.

"Not quite my lord" said the servant, "only known duelists can be voted for"

"Are _they_ in the polls?" the master demanded.

"YYes, mm'lord, both of them" quivered the servant.

"Good", replied the master "ensure they both enter the tournament."

"Yes m'lord, but what is your plan, if I may be so bold?" asked the servant.

The mastermind snickered, the stated "Why simple, I plan to face the winner for all the marbles."


	2. Televised Announcement

Note : Disclaimer in Chapter One

_Chapter 2: Televised Announcement _

[....]= Yami Yugi to Yugi

(....)= Yugi to Yami Yugi

Grandpa's Game Shop 

Yugi's grandfather was watching TV when he heard that Duke Devlin was about to make an announcement.

"Yugi, get down here" said the old man.

"What is it gramps?" said the short teen.

"It's your friend Duke, he's on TV" the adult replied.

After Hearing that Yugi grabbed the Millennium Puzzle and put it around his neck. Then told the pharaoh and ran down stairs. Just as Yugi reached the TV, Duke started talking. This was his announcement:

Most of you have noticed polls about duels online. While those polls and a randomization program have decided who will face who in my tournament. This tournament will be called the "Tournament of Fate". One the day of each match I will announce the computer's match up of the day, this will be posted online too. I will be using battle city rules, except that losers pick which card they give away. I don't even know who will battle who yet. The first announcement will be tomorrow, get ready.

"Wow", said Yugi.

[Yes, now let's prepare]

(Right)

All across the world duelists waited until; at last, the announcement came: Yugi Mutou versus Rebecca Hawkins.

At the Turtle Game Shop 

(Why her?)

[It probably got out that she beat you.]

(Your right, but this time we can't go easy on her)

[Right.]


	3. Who Decides for Us

Note : Disclaimer in Chapter One

AN: This is inplace of Grand Prix, BUT the whole Dartz thing happened

[...]= Yami Yugi to Yugi

(...)= Yugi to Yami Yugi

_Chapter 3: Who Decides for Us_

Later, both duelists are at Duke's arena. Many others are there watching. Both combatants are ready.

"I'm not going easy on you this time" Yugi says.

Following this statement the puzzle glows and the Pharaoh takes over

That's fine, I'm stronger now too." Rebecca says and follows up with "My little Yugi-poo. I'll win again this time."

Yugi and Yami Yugi sweat drop.

[She does remember that you surrendered despite drawing the winning card last time right?]

(Who know what she's convinced herself about what happened back then.)

The crowd stares.

"All right you love birds, lets get this started." Duke announces

The crowd cheers.

"Ok" Rebecca says, while blowing a kiss at Yugi.

"Uh, right" says the Pharaoh, clearly disturbed by Rebecca's lack of focus on the actual duel.

Rebecca: 4000

Yugi: 4000

10 minutes in

Rebecca: 500

Yugi: 2500

"Can you believe how many people found out I beat you? " Rebecca comments several minutes in, trying to ignore how badly she's faring this time.

"Uh, yes new seems to travel fast around here." The Pharaoh answers, slightly upset due to the fact the Rebecca lost to YUGI, not him, and only then because Yugi gave her the win.

"Wait! You lost to _her_?!" Kaiba shouted

"Sort of…" The Pharaoh started " Lets just get back to the duel."

" Right." Rebecca agreed.

Later:

Rebecca: 100

Yugi: 500

Rebecca's Shadow Ghoul 2500 ATK

No one has spells or traps out

Yami Yugi has a monster face down

"It's over, unless you can beat my Shadow Ghoul this time." said Rebecca.

"Just sit back and watch." says Yami Yugi

Yami Yugi revives Rebecca's Millennium Shield. Shadow Ghoul falls down to 2400. Yami Yugi sacrifices his face down card to summon Summoned Skull. He destroys Shadow Ghoul, Rebecca loses.

"Well at least I lost to my Yugi-poo." Rebecca sighs.

Yami Yugi gives Yugi control back.

Crowd sweat drops.

"Yugi, take my Millenuim Shield." Rebecca hands the card to Yugi

"Thanks." says Yugi taking the card

2 Days later:

Kaiba and Mokuba are watching TV waiting for Duke's next announcement.

"I still cannot believe _she_ beat _Yugi_." Kaiba ranted for the tenth time since finding out.

"And I can't believe you didn't find out sooner Seto." Mokuba said, he'd been trying to say it since the match but had not been able to get a word in.

"What, you knew, how?"

"Well, they used one of Kaiba Corp.'s dueling arena's, I was there."

"Why didn't you TELL ME."

"I though you…. Hey, Duke's making his announcement

"The next Duel will be Seto Kaiba vs. Mokuba Kaiba." announced Duke from the television.

" What?!" Kaiba shouted

" Why I am I even an option." Mokuba asked quietly.

Kaiba is still in shock. Mokuba thinks for a second and realizes something.

"Brother, please don't make a big deal about this"

"Mokuba …"

"Well, as long as Duke doesn't do anything to the order next round, you basically have a free shot at Yugi.

"Heh, your right."

At Duke's Arena:

"Lets get started" Duke kicks off the match

Kaiba: 4000

Mokuba: 4000

5 minutes later

Kaiba: 4000, one Blue Eyes on field

Mokuba: 300, no cards, his turn

Mokuba plays Swordsman of Landstar in facedown defense mode.

"It took you the whole duel to use defense, but its not enough now." says Kaiba.

Kaiba summons Vorse Raider. Blues eyes destroys Swordsman of Landstar. Vorse Raider wipes out Mokuba's life points.

"You did it Bro." Mokuba smiles.

"Not much to do" Joey mumbles under his breath.

"Shut it Wheeler" Kaiba growls.

"Here you go Seto." Mokuba hands Kaiba a card.

Kaiba sweat drops and glares and Mokuba; the card is Kuriboh.

2 more Days Later

Yugi and his friends are watching TV in the shop when the announcement is made.

Duke on TV: Tomorrows match will be between Tea Gardner and Johnny Steps.

Yugi blinks "Really, how do they keep knowing these things. And why are those two in this tournament?"

Tea glares at Yugi, "I'll be fine. I want to show this creep I can stand up for myself anyway."

At Tournament:

Tea and Johnny face each other.

"Hey, girly gonna ask you boyfriend to stand in again?" Johnny leers.

Yugi blushes. Tea looks and Johnny.

"You found any one willing to be your friend yet?" Tea asks

"Let's just duel." Johnny says, looking flustered.

"Fine with me" Tea says. The duel beings

20 minutes later [sorry neither these characters duel much, could find anything to write]

Tea wins the duel. Johnny hands here a card and runs out with his tail between his legs. Tea looks at the card, its Musician King.

"This is a fusion card, I can't use it." Tea steams.

2 Days Later:

Once again Yugi and his friends are waiting for Duke to make his announcement.

Duke on TV: "Mai Valentine vs. Valon…..we could find this guys last name. Sorry dude."

"Man Yugi, you were right, this is weird." Joey says, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I know, I'm starting to wonder if Duke's being honest about how these duel's are chosen." Yugi says.

At Arena:

Yami Yugi confronts Duke.

"You said this was random."

"It is I promise." Duke says.

Yami Yugi goes on a tirade at Duke:

"Really, me versus someone I've lost to, Kaiba against his brother, Tea against I guy I defended her honor against, Mai against her ex. That doesn't seem random to me. Plus how do the voters know about Tea and Johnny. Neither of those two are professionals, and neither is Mokuba for that matter. And…"

(Pharaoh enough)

[Sorry, that was a bit over the top I guess.]

(Duke left halfway through, you weren't paying attention.)

Yami Yugi sweat drops.

5 minutes later

Duke is alone at his computer. 'Damn' he thinks 'Yugi's going to catch on if I'm not careful. After all the polls are just for show. I'm the one picking the matches.' After making sure the door is secure he begins laughing manically .

Meanwhile

On the way to the main part of the arena Valon, Joey and Mai have all run into each other.

"Mai I'm sorry" both guys say and once.

"Wheeler it wasn't your fault, and heard about your duel with Marik. That he only won because you were hurt. Valon, why are you even apologizing you saved me." Mai says exasperated.

"You heard about that.." Joey says in an unusually quiet tone.

"I'm _apologizing _because I got you involved with an evil cult." Valon states.

"Fine, lets just duel now talk later." Mai sighs

5 minutes later

"Let the duel begin" Duke yells, a little louder than needed given the fact he had a mic.

30 minutes later {again don't know enough about Valon's deck to write this}

Mai wins. Valon hands over My Body as a Shield.

"Good to know your still as tough as ever." Valon says in a congratulatory manner.

"Of course hon." Mai smiles. She turns to address both him and Joey at once. "I still need time to myself."

Both men nod. Everyone heads out. Duke heads to the computer.

"Screw I'm done being subtle." He pours extra votes on the next match he wants to happen.

**Next Time**: Duke does something so obvious everyone realizes the matched are fixed.


	4. Machinations

Note 1: Disclaimer in Ch 1

Note2 : […]= Yami Yugi to Yugi

(…)= Yugi to Yami Yugi

Note3: (Slight spoiler for series)

I will occasionally call the Yami Yugi/The Pharaoh Atem in the narrative and descriptive parts just because its easier to write out then the other two are. I'm aware that none of the characters know that name at this point.

_Chapter 4: Machinations _

**At Yugi's Place: **

Everyone is once again waiting for Duke's announcement. Atem is pacing around his soul room.

(Pharaoh, please your giving me a head ache.)

[Sorry Yugi. It's just who knows what Duke will do with us onto him.]

(He'll probably cut his losses and make sure he's in the next duel.)

[Your right. I'm still worried about whether he'll change the order for next round or not.]

(I don't think. At least in our case anyway. People are going to want to see us against Kaiba.)

[Right. *beat* Damn.]

(What?)

[He manipulated things to make sure we faced Kaiba early on.]

(Looks that way. Poor Mokuba though, there are other people Kaiba could beat with out any problems, but that was a bit much.)

[Yes. There may be more than just Duke's plan at work here.]

At this point the announcement come on.

Duke: All right everyone the next match will be Joey Wheeler against yours truly. See you then.

Joey was grinning. "All right. Time to make pretty boy wish he'd never thought of this tournament."

If Joey'd known _why_ started the tournament he would really wished it'd never started.

(Well, that really proves Duke is manipulating things.)

[Really, I mean Duke humiliated Joey throughly last time. Why challenge him again. If Joey wins this it would really mess things up for Duke.]

(Serenity. Duke dueling Joey grantees that she'll be at the duel.)

[….You don't think..]

(The point of this entire thing must be about getting her attention.)

[…..]

(What?)

[We can still play right.]

(Of course Pharaoh. Dueling about the only thing you get to do. I'm not going to take that away from you.)

[….._Thanks a lot_]

(Heh)

**Two Days Later: Tournament Arena **

Once again Atem tracks down and confronts Duke.

"You realize how obvious you just made yourself." accused the Pharaoh.

"I do. I just wanted to make sure _I_ was in my own tournament. I'll let the voters decide now, honest." Duke explained.

"You better be telling the truth." Atem glares ominously and disappears towards the arena.

Duke and Joey approach the center of the arena.

"Good luck big brother." Serenity called.

"Ready to lose again 'puppy'." Duke laughed.

"I thought we were past that." Joey growled.

"If you keep growling like that were certainly not." Duke joked.

Kaiba looked confused. 'Why is _he_ calling Wheeler a dog.'

Atem notices Kaiba's reaction and explained.

"Before Battle City Joey lost a duel and a bet to Duke. Duke made him act like and dress like a dog."

Kaiba blinks and goes back to waiting for the duel to start. His thoughts linger however on what he's learned. 'That's _my_ name for Wheeler and…. WHAT, what on earth am I thinking!'

Kaiba becomes flustered and decides to stand a few rows back from the match.

"Alright, let's start this." Duke says.

"Fine with me." Joey agrees.

Duke: 4000

Joey: 4000

30 minutes in:

Duke: 200 (Orgoth the Relentless, no spells/ traps)

Joey: 100 (Red-Eyes , one face down card)

"This ends here" Duke cries launching his attack.

"Yah it does, but not for me." Joey says revealing his face down card.

The card is skull dice. The dice land on 4. Orgoth's attack falls to 2100. Red Eyes attacks and Joey wins. Duke hands over Orgoth.

"You have multiple copies of this anyway don't you." Joey says.

"Yes." Duke admits bluntly.

"Way to go big brother" Serenity gives Joey a big hug.

Duke slips away. 'Well at least since Joey's still in she'll keep coming to his matches.' Duke smiles at this thought.

**Day of Next Announcement: **

Duke goes to look at the polls. He's kept his word and not done anything to them. He reads the results. Tristan vs Serenity. 'Wha…' He has no idea how this happened.

**2 Days Later, Arena: **

Atem and Duke run into each other again.

"I had nothing to do with that." Duke stated.

"I know, that's the last duel you'd want to have happen. I should warn you, Tristan things you did it on purpose." Atem explains.

"Idiot" Duke breathes and huffs off to the arena.

Tristan stops him. He yells out "DEVLIN"

"What" Duke stops.

"What's this about."

"It's not my doing, why would I want you two to being spending that much time close to each other for any reason." Duke says.

"You've got a point. But why would anyone want to see us duel at all. Who'd have heard of us?" Tristan question.

"I honestly have not idea." Duke admits. "Now hurry, the duel's starting and I _will___disqualify you if your late."

"Fine" Tristan runs of toward the main arena.

**At Arena:**

"Its time everyone." Duke announces. "Let the duel begin."

**20 Minutes Later:**

Serenity wins. Tristan gives her Cyber Comander.

"Isn't this.." Serenity questions.

"It's fine, its not to rare I'll get another one." Tristan assures her.

Meanwhile Kaiba goes up to Joey.

"She did better than you did."

"Shut it Kaiba"

"I mean Taylor is weaker than Devlin, but still.."

"Listen rich boy, she did pretty good against that Nesbit guy from your company too."

Kaiba walks away. He'd know Wheeler's sister had gotten stuck in Noa's world with them, but he hadn't thought she'd actually had to duel.

Joey yells after Kaiba that he's not done with him yet, but is ignored.

Duke is in shock. If he'd beaten Wheeler he would have had to face her. He's almost glad he lost, almost. Because no she'll have to face her brother. He's beginning to regret what he started. He also needs to find out how the hell the match ended up happening.

**Next Time: **The last matches of the first round bring in some opponents who our heroes would rather have not run into agai


	5. Plans

Note: Desclaimer in Ch1

Note: […] Yami Yugi to Yugi

(…) Yugi to Yami Yugi

Note: Any reference to or comment by Bakura is about the thief

_Chapter 5: Plans_

**Televised Announcement By Duke Devlin: ** Hello all. Its that time again. The next match will be between Marik Ishtar and Rafael…sorry don't have this guy's name again. Well see you all later.

**Two Days Later, Duke's Arena: **

Duke is rushing through the halls trying to get to the arena before he runs into anyone. This of course fails miserably.

"I swear I'm not doing anything" Duke frustratedly yells at Atem.

"I know." replies the Pharaoh "but someone else _is_."

"I think your right. I've scoured my networks and I can't figure out were the influx of votes for certain people are coming from. " Duke complains. He looks worried for a second then adds "Where sure these two aren't going to try anything this time. I mean the Orichalcos is gone and Marik gave up his rod.. but still…"

"It should be fine" the Pharaoh assures Duke "In fact this may be the most interesting duel so far."

"What makes you say that?" Duke questions.

"These two have never met before." Atem explains before walking away.

Duke looks down, then heads off to the arena.

**At the Arena: **

"All right" Duke announces "Let the duel begin"

Marik and Rafael eye each other warily.

"You have a connection to the Pharaoh" Rafael states.

"My family are the guardians of his tomb" Marik explains.

"I heard a bit about battle city, you had Ra right?" Rafael questioned.

Marik shakes his head. "I take you heard I caused some trouble as well" Marik stated.

"So, did I." Rafael admits. "At least I never cheated as outright as you did."

Marik stares in shock and guilt. He feels something.

"You can feel. Yes, I beat _him_, without cheating!" Rafael states (watching from his mansion Pegasus sneezes).

Everyones eyes are on Rafael and the Pharaoh now. The Pharaoh gives him self a face palm. He looks towards Kaiba who is glaring at Rafael.

(At least he knew about _that _loss)

[Good thing too. Last thing this 'tournament' needs is Kaiba causing scene]

(Or anyone causing one for that matter)

[…..I only confronted Duke behind the scenes]

(Right)

"Just start the duel all ready!" Duke stated.

"Fine" both duelists agree.

Marik: 4000

Rafael:4000

….

**An hour later:**

"And the winner is Marik Ishtar" Duke announces.

Rafael wordlessly gives Marik Limit Tribute and they both walk away.

Kaiba turns to Yugi and says "Everyone who's beaten you has done horrible in this tournament. If Pegasus were to show I bet…"

"Please stop." Yugi cuts him off.

"Ya, one creepy rich guy is enough per tournament" Joey mummers.

"I heard heard that Wheeler." Kaiba cries. But Joey doesn't here since Tristan is dragging him away.

Duke sweat drops. Things are really getting crazier than he was prepared for.

**Televised Announcement By Duke Devlin: **The next duelists are Ryo Bakura and Odion Ishtar.

**At the Arena: **

Both participants are in the arena. Marik looks up at Bakura and moves towards Atem.

"Pharaoh, that's…" Marik starts.

"It's the spirt of the ring, I know. I promise to help if he tries to pull anything" Atem finishes.

"Thank you" Marik states.

The Duel Starts

Odion: 4000

Bakura: 4000

"What's wrong _Marik_ you look upset" Bakura sneers.

"You brought out the worst in him." Odion comments.

"So?" Bakura says and makes his first move.

**Later On: **

"This boring their both mostly using traps" a spectator complains.

"Well at least its almost over" the person next to him says.

**2 Minutes Later:**

Bakura wins using the Destiny Board strategy that failed against the pharaoh. Odion hands over an Embodiment of Apophis and goes to stand next to Marik. He glares at Bakura who roles his eyes.

_"This tournament is an annoyance. I not ready for the Pharaoh yet, my plan… damn,"___ Bakura thinks as he stalks out of the arena.

**NEXT TIME:** Round 2 Begins. The Pharaoh vs Kaiba!


	6. Rematches

Note: Desclaimer in Ch1

Note: […] Yami Yugi to Yugi

(…) Yugi to Yami Yugi

_Chapter 6: Rematches _

**Duke's Announcement: ** Well everyone tomorrow is the day you've been waiting for! Yugi Muto against Seto Kaiba! See you there!

Kaiba shuts off his TV.

"Does he have to make so obvious he wants Yugi to win." Kaiba muttered.

**At the game shop:**

(He seemed a little too excited) Yugi commented.

[Yes. And don't think Kaiba would appreciate being billed second] Yami Yugi added.

**At Arena: **

"Ladies and Gentleman and Wheeler" Duke announces.

Joey scowls. Tristan roles his eyes holds him back before he can leap at Duke.

"The match you've been waiting for: Yugi Moto vs. Seto Kaiba" Duke yells.

The crowd erupts in wild cheering. Kaiba grits his teeth at being mentioned second again.

"Oh, one more thing." Duke smiles "The card you give to your opponent _cannot _be one you won in this tournament. Now let the duel begin!"

Kaiba face faults. While he had no doubt he'd beat Yugi this time, he'd thought least be able to get rid of that damn Kuriboh. Mokuba realizes what his brother is thinking and smirks happily. The pharaoh roles is eyes at the wordless argument the brothers seem to be having.

"Let's just duel" Kaiba says.

Atem nods and they begin.

Yami Yugi: 4000

Kaiba: 4000

45 minutes later:

Yami Yugi: 200

Kaiba: 1000

Kaiba has a Blue Eyes out.. Yugi has Queen's Knight and Jack's Knight out, its his turn. The are no face down cards.

"What ever your planning, its no enough" Kaiba taunts.

"Say what you want, I believe in my deck." Yami Yugi responds. He draws and smiles. "I sacrifice Queen's Knight and Jack's Knight to play Buster Blader."

"Crud" Kaiba curses. He has three dragons in his graveyard and one on the field.

Buster Blader (4600/2300) destroys Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Yami Yugi wins.

"Hump" Kaiba grunts. He gives the pharaoh Hitosu-Me Giant.

Yugi sweat drops and walks off.

**The Next Week:**

**Duke's Announcement: **Well everyone. It's that time again. Tomorrow's duel will be Mai Valentine vs. Tea Gardner. See you there.

**At Yugi's:**

Yami Yugi and Tea are sitting on a couch. Tea shuts off the TV.

"Are you…." Atem starts.

"I'm fine. I know she probably won't go easy on me this time. I know things aren't in my favor. But I'll be fine as long as you all are by my side." Tea assures him.

Atem nods.

**Next Day: Central Arena: **

"All right everyone" Duke announces "Let the duel begin."

Mai: 4000

Tea: 4000

"Before this starts, I'm sorry" Mai starts, then gives Tea a look when she tries to interrupt. She continues "You guys tried your best and ultimately freed me from Marik. I know I'm not the most open person…and."

"You've been wanted to talk to Joey but been too afraid." Tea guessed.

"Yes, the way I acted…." Mai starts.

"Yo Mai!" Joey yells "It's fine." Mai looks shocked, Joey continues. "I…It's finxe ok." He smiles at her and she smiles back.

The duel begins.

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

Mai: 900

Tea: 200

Tea has a trap face down and no monsters. Mai has Harpie's Pet Dragon out. Mai uses Harpie's Featherduster. Her dragon attacks and she wins.

"You're getting better." Mai complements Tea.

Tea smiles and hands Mai Shining Friendship.

Mai smiles back "Coming from you this is the most valuable card I could receive." Mai heads out with Yugi's group to make up for lost time.

**Next Time: **Emotions run high as Joey and Serenity face off.


End file.
